A Meeting of Minds Maybe
by ShaPip
Summary: Uhm... A 230am written "fic" (If you could possibly call it that!) thats a, uhm... uhm... Read it! We laughed off our asses... yeah, but we wrote it... READ! (BTW! If the story still isnt formatted, im sorry! Ive tried 3 times re-formatting it! -Pip)


Disclaimer: We don't own nobodoy we didn't create. Yeah. You get me.  
  
Forewarning: Uhm... yeah, heres the thing... when we started this it was 2:30 AM and when we finished it was 5:30 AM... and we are not responsible for ANYTHING we wrote. *nod*  
  
A Meeting of Minds  
  
(Maybe)  
  
~ It is a rather stormy and gray, nasty day when the Gundam pilots, including Shanell, Pippa and Chantal, are trapped inside. Without ordered activities, all will soon fall to chaos. ~  
  
Heero: *sitting on the couch, watching television*   
  
Duo: *playing with Shanell's hair as she sleeps... on the couch*   
  
Trowa: *reading a very long novel... "War and Peace" maybe? He's sitting, nevertheless, off to the side. *   
  
Pippa: Come on, come on, you losers! *Cheering, or jeering?, at a rather bland game of 'Risk!' versus ...*   
  
Chantal: Haha! Take THAT France!   
  
Quatre: *stands in the kitchen, holding a plateful of pancakes* Who wants food? It should be extra tasty today!   
  
Wufei: *raised eyebrow* Poison? Nataku! I thought you to be nicer than that!   
  
Duo: I say we feed it to Mr.Suspicion first! *Sits down at the table, tying on a lobster bib* Lets eat!   
  
Shanell: *grumbles at her loss of Duo and proceeds to the dining area, taking a seat next to the... Duo* Why so special today, Fruitcup, my man?   
  
Quatre: Huh?   
  
Shanell: I was talking to Sparky, the Super Intelligent Lizard. *sarcasm*   
  
Quatre: Lizard? Whuh? *Sets the plates down*   
  
Pippa: My god are you ever dense! *darts to the table, bouncing with hunger and anticipation.*   
  
Shanell: *mumble grumpily*   
  
Chantal: *Prances out of the backroom, carrying an old, dusty box* Look! I've solved our boredom problems! *She pauses when she realizes that shes being ignored* Guys?   
  
Duo: *Stuffs his face, the bib not helping to thwart the sticky mess.*   
  
Heero: Could you eat a little sloppier? I didn't think I have syrup in my hair yet.   
  
Chantal: ... Guys?   
  
Pippa: *munch munch munch munch*   
  
Trowa: *Delicately eats a pancake whilst reading*   
  
Wufei: My, oh my, what did you put in these cakes, Quatre? Nataku himself would enjoy their robust flavour and tangy aftertaste! *eat eat eat*   
  
Heero: WHAT did you just say?   
  
Chantal: Guys?   
  
Quatre: *smiles and giggles at the compliments, a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks as he shoves a forkful of pancake into Chantal's mouth.* I went shopping yesterday and found this special flour. High cost, but the shopkeeper said it would solve all of my baking problems.   
  
Duo: *Through a mouthful of pancake* Cool!   
  
Chantal: Mpf!   
  
Shanell: *Glares and throws an uber-sticky piece of pancake at Trowa*   
  
Trowa: *Surprised, looks at his bangs, covered in goo and fallen pancake.* M-my hair! *utters a cry*   
  
Shanell: *cackle*   
  
Pippa: *crack up, emitting small pancake particles.*   
  
Quatre: Oh my.   
  
Wufei: O_O;;   
  
Trowa: M-my precious! M-my souls! My love! My life! My hair! *looks at Shanell*   
  
Shanell: *chuckles evilly and loads her fork with more, but before she fires the icky sticky lump, she is overcome with a strong wave of immense narcosis* Whoah, dude... *she mummbled, dropping the fork.*   
  
Duo: *Giggles happily, a beautifully lost expression, well, more than normal, on his face*   
  
Chantal: My tongue feels fuzzy... is that natural?   
  
Pippa: Whuh? *Blinding euphoria sets in.* Whoah... Chantal, did anyone ever tell you life is beautiful and fuzzy tongues are considered attractive in some cultures?   
  
Chantal: Wat da hell ar' you talkin' 'bout? *Tries to examine tongue.*   
  
Trowa: *about to cry, rushes to the kitchen sink, turns on the water, and is utterly amazed.*   
  
Wufei: Nataku! What is this feeling?! Sho wunderful, sho light... jushtice...   
  
Heero: I feel pretty, oh so pretty! *staring at his reflection in the table*   
  
Shanell: *Sits incoherently making babble with Duo, who is drinking plain syrup*   
  
Pippa: The meaning of life... is pancakes.   
  
Chantal: Ah, ah... I can shee de fuzz! *tugs at tongue* Ish pinkish! An' bumpy!   
  
Quatre: Hmm... oh my... oh my... oh my... oh my.. oh my... Hahaha, thats really fun to-- Heero! What are you looking at!?   
  
Heero: ... its the guy with the kaleidescope eyes! Woofy in the skyyy with Nataku!   
  
Chantal: *Lets go of her tongue at the sight of the game she brought out and wobbled over to it* Lets play a game!   
  
Shanell: *Waves an absent-minded hand* I wannaaaaa top hats. I be top hats.  
  
Duo: *belches and chortles, syruppy bubbles coming from him* Mooooooooooo!   
  
Wufei: *Grabs a tall standing lamp* Oh, Nataku. You never looksh sho beautifeel. *Takes it in his arns abd starts dancing to Heero's less-than- Tom-Jones-quality singing*   
  
Heero: Whats new, Pussy cat? Whoooah-whoah-whoah-whoah-oohh! *Still admiring himself*   
  
Pippa: I bet Quatre's... Quatre that I can beat you, Cha- Cha.... uh... Brown haired girl! *Goes to Chantal* What is it?   
  
Trowa: ... ... ... *admiring the water as the syrup hardens in his hair.*   
  
Chantal: *fumbles around* Dungeonsh an' dragonsh... very funnn...   
  
Shanell: *crawls over to them* I played dat when I wash iddle. I be Deungeon Mashler... yesh!   
  
Pippa: Whuh? I getsh to be the 'Ands!' (Haha... Get it? yeah... nevermind... noone ever gets Pippa humor! *cry*)   
  
Chantal: No! I wanna!   
  
Pippa: $10 says I getta be the beshtest things! And thats is PANCAKES!   
  
Heero: I want two pina coladas, one for each... each... each gland!   
  
Duo: Shet shail with Captain... Foreman... and never leave dry fat!   
  
Wufei: *still dancing* Troubles, we forget'em... Oh yes, Nataku, there, we burried 'em in the shand...   
  
Shanell: Pippa be elfish thingie-ma-bob. Chantal be... Wizz-erd.   
  
Pippa: No! I wanna be the Cheeze Whiz!   
  
Quatre: ... ... That's a good song, Heero! Now sing "In the Jungle!"   
  
Heero: In the... Gundam, the mighty Gundam, a pilot sleeps to-niiiiite! In the Gundam, the mighty Gundam, a pilot sleeps to-niiite! Awweeeeeeeeeoooooeeeoooah-Trowa-bonhed-the-bay!   
  
Wufei: *dance*   
  
Duo: *Trying tosing along*   
  
Shanell: Fine. Pippa, Wizz, Chantal be dwarf. *hands them the figurines*   
  
Duo: *Decides he doesn't like this song* It'sh me body and I'll shcrew if I want to, shcrew if I wan' to!   
  
Quatre: *laughs at Duo*   
  
Trowa: *Grabs a pair of scissors, cutting off the syrup crystalized part, inadvertently giving himself a buzz* There...All better.   
  
Wufei: *dance with the lamp.*   
  
Pippa: WOO! CHEEZE WHIZ!!! *picks up the figurine* Hey, where's the label 'dat sez Cheese Productfulatrowhiz??   
  
Chantal: Whuh? Productusexaoltiantion?   
  
Duo: *perks up* Sex? Where?   
  
Shanell: *points at Wufei*   
  
Duo: *scampers over to the asian man, replacing his lamp* oh...Woof...you dansh divinely....   
  
Heero: Quatre, *Holds out his hand to him* Let us partake in this comraderie, if even for only a moment.   
  
Quatre: Whuh?   
  
Shanell: It label musht have fallen offsies   
  
Pippa: ITS IMATATION CHEEZEWHIZ!   
  
Wufei: Of course I do, baka, I have Nataku as a partner! *looks at the lamp* What is that Nataku? A kyss? *kisses the lamp passionately*   
  
Duo: Hey! What 'bout me, huh?   
  
Wufei: Nataku proclaims that you go to hell 'cause he loves me an' only me! *holds the lamp very tight, protectively*   
  
Quatre: Huh?   
  
Heero: *leads him out, by force, nd dances with him if you could call it dancing*   
  
Quatre: *swaying and dipping and feeling like the belle of the ball*   
  
Shanell: *looked to Chantal to see she was passed out on the floor* Looksh like 'da Pips winish. 'Dis game anywaysh   
  
Duo: *pouted but then beckoned Trowa over seductively* Hey 'dere big boysh.  
  
Wufei: Yes Nataku! I will bear your child, even if my father forbids our love!   
  
Heero: *pulls Quatre up to a passionate kiss* Your dress is so...stunning....   
  
Quatre: *blushes* Oh, stop!   
  
Pippa: YES! Thatsh the way the cookie crumbles and makes crumble cake and I eat the cake!   
  
Trowa: You're really short, you short...guy-thing with hair and all.   
  
Lamp: ...*shine*   
  
Duo: *uses his hair as a lasso to capture Trowa* I usually don't date taller men, but you're all I have. Take me now, Trowa! TAKE ME! I'm at your mercy!   
  
Wufei: But..Nataku...Here? Oh! Nataku! You naughty thing!! *humping lamp*   
  
Shanell: *pokes Pippa's tum* I'm hungry. I'm gonna cut you open.   
  
Heero: But, Quatre, my love a sunflower by any other name would still be.....a sunflower....   
  
Quatre: No it's not It'd be a.....a....Quatre-Blossom!   
  
Trowa: *clean off table in one clear swipe* There! Now, get on that thingee so I can do that thing I do to people.   
  
Wufei: That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh!   
  
Pippa: No! No! I'm gonna cut YOU open! Woofy! Gimme your cutty thingy!   
  
Wufei: Leave me alone, woman! Nataku an' I are doing it! I must bear his children!!   
  
Shanell: *stabs at Pippa's stomache with a spork, missing terribly and hitting her chest* Yum!   
  
Heero: A Quatre-blossom it is then. *he gave an evil smirk* And I am the bumbly fly, come to polyester you.   
  
Duo: *Gracefully jumps onto the table, looking at Trowa expectantly* What now, master?   
  
Wufei: Oh Nataku! Oh, oh! Nataku!! Yes, harder.....oooohh.....   
  
Quatre: Then polyester you shall, my bumbley, bumbley..bumbley..bumbley..what? Heero, dollface! you gots to buy me some quatre-blossoms 'cause I need some bumbley fly to polyester my tunic!   
  
Pippa: My Boob! Ah! No! My legacy! It's deflating!!   
  
Trowa: No...call me Catherine   
  
Chantal: *shows signs of life*   
  
Shanell: *stabs chantal in the side on the head with her spork* Deflate demon bubble!   
  
Heero: *pulls Quatre close* Oh, I'll tunic your polyester tunic alright...   
  
Duo: *smiles* Catherine...   
  
Wufei: OH!!! NATAKU! YES!!!!!!   
  
Chantal: Grrfundle...   
  
Pippa: the left one was the best one!   
  
Quatre: And I'll smother you extra chili fired Dockers with my polyester tunic and television.   
  
Trowa: *smile, takes shirt off* Uh-oh, I forgot to wear a boob holder! *runs to other room, returns with one on* Now, take *puts shirt back on* my bra off with one hand.   
  
Wufei: I can feel it...I can feel my egg being infiltrated by your sperms!!! It tingles!   
  
Shanell: *Grabs Chantal's left breast and pulls it* you can have hers.   
  
Heero: *seductive eyebrow raise* and I'll pickle your television, my jelly- filled sprite-cup.   
  
Duo: Wee! *happily un-does the "Boob holder"*   
  
Chantal: *squeals in her stuporous sleep*   
  
Wufei: Nataku...I feel it in me...I can hear the buzzing of life! The buzzing Nataku! Can you hear it?! *estatic*   
  
Pippa: No, hers is much too cold! I need a HOT one! *jumps over to Shanell and tries to steal hers* It's still alive!!   
  
Quatre: *giggle* And I'll fizzle the filament in your phonebook skirts of cornucopias and light your bunsen burner at warp speed appleing abilities like munching on paper and pencil loving Dockers! Touch my linens, Heero!   
  
Trowa: Ah!Your hands are cold! Let me warm them. *sticks Duo's hands down his pants*   
  
Heero: And I'll blow-torch those Polo shirt hands and speed to your warp. I feel the linens! So white and soft!! do you use fabric softener?! *strip Quatre of his shirt*   
  
Shanell: *screams and stabs Pippa's remaining boob wither her handy spork* Mine! I need these to play hackeysak when i'm 80!!   
  
Duo: *Feel around* Is that a boa constrictor in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?   
  
Wufei: My hairs stands on end in excitement! I feel your power surging through my body! Nataku!!!   
  
Quatre: I can feel you feel the linens! And, my maid uses Downy on my turbocharge washing machine! *pantses Heero*   
  
Pippa: AH! MY BREASTAL AREA! *bites Shanell's nose*   
  
Trowa: It's my penis.   
  
Duo: -_-;;; Even better! Let's get this party started!!   
  
Heero: Tell that maid I say thank you for the loveably soft linenes! *push Quatre onto couch*   
  
Shanell: AH! MY NASAL CAVITY!!!!   
  
Quatre: okay. *gets up and walks over to the twitching body on the floor that is chantal* My flourescent chocolate box thanks you for your Downy ball. *runs back to the couch* Let's get biz-ay!   
  
Trowa: Party? What party? And why isn't my hand down YOUR pants yet?   
  
Pippa: Grrfundlemnboobenhan. *still biting*   
  
Heero: Come to me, my sexy polyester pimple! *snogging ensues*   
  
Duo: *roll eyes, tackle Trowa onto table instead* I'll show you what party!  
  
Shanell: *punches Chantal* Help me!!   
  
Chantal: *quiver*   
  
Wufei: *convulsing on the floor* Nataku!! Nataku!!! Nataku!!!!   
  
Quatre: I'm yours, my spiney metal washboard of a breadloaf.   
  
Trowa: Meep   
  
Pippa: Amslemtlundlewicknunfan *still biting*   
  
Chantal: *squeak*   
  
~3 Hours Later~   
  
Heero: *Wakes up with no memory of the past entire evening. A naked Quatre is in his arms* What the hell!? *Jumps up, frightened* Why are you in my hold!? And why does my penis hurt??!   
  
Wufei: *Awakens, twitch, still entangled in electric wire* Nataku? In jushtice!!!   
  
Shanell: *Has a small chunk of nose missing and a bloody spork.*   
  
Chantal: *Wakes up refreshed, and feeling like a new summer's day.* Good morning, all! *Cheery toned*   
  
Trowa: *Awakens with a start, not noticing his nakedness, but touches his head and screams.*   
  
Duo: *sleeps yet*   
  
Trowa: MY HAIR!!!   
  
Quatre: *Wakes up at Heero's yelling and screams like a little girl and curls up in a ball.* Why am I here!?!? For god's sake!!! *Grabs a sham and covers himself*  
  
~A meeting of minds, you said? No, no, I'd say it's hardly that, it's more like a beating of kinds, yes, that will do.~  
  
Quatre: *Pops up* Who wants some pancakes?   
  
All: I do!!!  
  
The End... or is it? 


End file.
